


I Dream of Hisoka

by Buyomaka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Lemon, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buyomaka/pseuds/Buyomaka
Summary: The reader (or whatever character you want) faces Hisoka post fight, exhasted and out of nen they find them self in a confusing and compromising position. But maybe that okay..?





	I Dream of Hisoka

**Author's Note:**

> Based 100% on a dream I had so picture whoever you want as the speaker and enjoy my short story!

Slightly swaying I walked down the hallway, dimly lit, broken down, cold and concrete. my clothes tattered from my last fight. a light flickered in the hall and as I approached it like out of nowhere, like out of a dream, Hisoka stood before me. Back against the wall smirking, looking down, waiting for me to approach. I stopped in my tracks. I had very little power left and was holding on to the last of my Nen. I need to think quick if I’m going to have to face him. Taking a deep breath I gather my strength and got closer to him. Walking down the hall, I’ll try to act as weak as I felt, out of character, hopefully, to throw him off his guard. Hisoka reached his hand out stopping me from walking past him. I slowly stopped and turned to face him. Slowly he leaned towards me, our faces growing inches away until finally our noses slightly touched. He didn't say a word but his sadistic grin was enough to tell me that my fights today were not over. Thinking quick I pretended to muster up the rest of the strength I had but then only let out a weak punch. He stood up straight surprised at my weakness after my fist hit his abdomen. Looking down at me very disappointing. I think he bought it. He still was not giving up, a chuckled slipped from his grin. Before he quickly punched me across my face. I staggered backward and felt the floor. But I have more strength in me. I have more strength than me then I let one. I still have that last bit of Nen. But I can't hold my own in a fight right now. I need to end this quick. My facade of a first punch seemed to work. He's not on edge and blood lust isn't strong. I pulled myself up a few feet away from him and wound up my arm prepping for that last fatal blow. With each twist, in turn, getting stronger gaining more power until finally, I was ready to release it.  
I hit Hisoka with all I had. The moment before my fist even touched his chest he started to fly backward into the concrete wall as a crumbled behind him. He flew outside the building and at the last moment, I could see a look of confusion and satisfaction on his face. It looked like he crumbled into my fist and into the wall flying outside the building. That worked! I thought to myself, surprised and relieved, I continued on my journey to find the exit to the building I need to find somewhere safe to rest. 

I had finally made my way onto a lower floor when I spotted outside the window crumbled up concrete and a crumbled up body. It's him. How did he not go further? He only fell a couple of stories in the end. He looked in terrible shape he wasn't moving and I couldn't see his face but it doesn't look good. I needed to know. I needed to see if it was over. I made my way through the broken window out onto the roof, a small landing on the building. Concrete, maybe 10 by 10 feet. I made my way closer, stumbling along the way, his body wasn’t moving. I couldn't see his condition he was so covered in dust from the broken cement. A sneaky rock caught by foot in a tripped and slid against the cement not strong enough to catch my fall. As I struggle to get up I looked up an absolute fear and horror filled my entire body. The body was gone. There was not even evidence of it ever being there. Where did he could go? As I crawled my way back to standing I made my way towards where it was. Nothing. Nothing to be seen. No. I feel it. The feeling of blood lust wrapped around my body and filled me with fear even more than I thought possible. I didn't even have to turn around yet to know what what was going to find. I slowly stood up straight as strong as I could I turned to face the jester. He stood there, that same sadistic smile on his face eyes squinting down piercing my very soul. His body clean of dust with almost no scrapes or bruises remaining. How? How was this possible how could he ever recover so quickly from my blow? Going through that wall even. Moments ago he looked crippled when I saw him lying there before but he was fine. I could feel my knees going weak almost about to drop the ground before him but did everything I could to stay strong and keep my back straight. As I stood beneath him towering over me. Was I always this small? Was he always so tall? He started to laugh and lick his lips, oh so happy to see me.

Hisoka put his hands around his own thighs. Rubbing them, moving upward to sharp hips and up across his abs to his strong broad chest. As he got the top of his shoulders he let out a sweet moan and a shiver rang out throughout his body. His eyes pulled back in his head until he adjusted himself and looked down at me. He leaned closer slowly. I stood there in a mixture of fear and confused arousal. Not knowing what to do, seeing him here still alive, still standing. When will he attack? My attack did nothing? He looks completely fine, well has fine and normal as Hiska can look. He started to lean toward me and suddenly his lips where to my ear, I could feel the tip of his tongue press against the inside and wrap its way around before whispering, “It's good to see you my pet.” He started to chuckle lightly straightening himself out looking up at the sky rubbing his hands down across his chest and crosses abs to his hips. As he rubbed his hand across his lower half his thumbs caught the top of his pants. He slowly lowered them downwards hands and pants together. In the process making a slight thrusting swing motion. Three, two one, he revealed his large and erect self right in front of me. Standing almost against me his erection met my chest. I felt faint this whole situation was a lot to handle. What's happening? What am I doing here and what do I do? Why can I not run away and why do I find myself falling to my knees in front of him of all people.

My weak knees giving up I fell to the ground. His member was hard as a rock, one vein popping out on one side. He stood there, cum seeping from his tip his hips were almost vibrating they were shaking so hard, so eager.

He took a step closer and his erect cock pressed against my cheek, moving the tip against my lips. Before I knew it It pierced into my mouth and the taste of sweet strawberries dripped into my mouth. Suddenly he moaned and made a face I don't think I've ever seen before. Part of the bloodlust had died down It was pure eroticism. As he pushed himself deeper into my mouth touching the back of my throat I found myself confused. Not gagging but tears streaming down my cheeks I grabbed his sharp hips to brace myself. I moved my mouth around his cock taking it in deep. Moving back and forth, in and out, till just the tip was embraced by my lips. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. There was no sadistic smile but almost a blank expression. He looks content. He looks comfortable, relaxed even, I could feel his hips were not shaking anymore as I moved my lips from his tipped base of his members I watched as his expression completely changed from soothing to completely red-blooded. His eyes suddenly lit up with a fire, heating up thrusting the rest of the way into me. Cuming deeply into my throat so much so that it overflowed and dripped down my mouth. A loud erotic moan cried out from him.

I pulled away gasping for air leaning back now almost sitting on the ground he was gasping for air almost yelling when suddenly before I could know what was even happening he kicked me back I landed on my back looking up at him his perverted and twisted face was back. He rushed towards me he found a hole in my tattered clothing, ripping It open as much as he could to expose everything he had before him. He used those sadistic lips and sharp tongue to go deep into me. I knew what he was doing he was preparing for himself I didn't push him away I suddenly heard sounds, moans, and cries, I was shocked and horrified to find out where my own. “Your dripping,” he said taking his tongue out of me. Using his shape nails and long fingers he reached toward my chest. Finding more holes in my tattered clothing and ripping into them. He loved toward me to nibble on my chest and nipples. Then thrusted his tongue into my mouth. He both let out moans, I even whimpered. He ran his tongue down my body and lifted up my ass. His dick still dripping and erect, somehow larger than before he pressed his tip against me. Slowly pushed the tip in. “So hot,” he said at the same time as I thought it. He looked down as me and grinned. Thrusting as hard as he could. I screamed then moan with him. He kept the speed pounding into me. Deeper and deeper as he thrusted. My whole body on fire, shaking. “More” I whispered. He paused and let out a hysterical laugh and smiled down at me. He thrust into me again has he pressed his mouth against mine. Then softly whispered into my ear, “you’re mine”. He leaned back grabbing my waist with one hand then forcing my hands together above my head with the other hand. And thrusted and pounded into my body somehow growing larger as I sucked him in. Three, two, one, I screamed and he let out the loudest moan yet as his cum dripped out from inside me. His sweat dripping onto my chest he dropped on to me, skin pressed together he kissed my lips. Hisoka's sweet scent of sweat and lust filled my senses and I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please give an honest review of my short story. Thanks!


End file.
